Dispersion in optical waveguides such as optical fibers causes optical waves of different wavelengths to travel at different speeds. One parameter for characterizing the dispersion is group velocity which is related to the derivative of the propagation constant of an optical wave with respect to frequency. The first-order group velocity dispersion is typically expressed as a change in light propagation time over a unit length of fiber with respect to a change in light wavelength. For many fibers used in telecommunication, the first-order group velocity dispersion is on the order of 10 ps/nm/km at 1550 nm.
In many applications, an optical signal is composed of spectral components of different wavelengths. For example, a single-frequency optical carrier may be modulated in order to impose information on the carrier. Such modulation generates modulation sidebands at different frequencies from the carrier frequency. For another example, optical pulses, which are widely used in optical data processing and communication applications, contain spectral components in a certain spectral range. The dispersion effect may cause adverse effects on the signal due to the different delays on the different spectral components.
Dispersion in particular presents obstacles to increasing system data rates and transmission distances without signal repeaters in either single-channel or wavelength-division-multiplexed ("WDM") fiber communication systems. Data transmission rates up to 10 Gbit/s or higher may be needed in order to meet the increasing demand in the marketplace. Dispersion can be accumulated over distance to induce pulse broadening or spread. Two adjacent pulses in a pulse train thus may overlap with each other at a high data rate. Such pulse overlapping can cause errors in data transmission.
One way to reduce the dispersion effect in fibers is to implement a fiber grating with linearly chirped grating periods. The resonant wavelength of the fiber grating changes with the position due to the changing grating period. Therefore, different spectral components in an optical signal are reflected back at different locations and thus have different delays. Such wavelength-dependent delays can be used to reduce the accumulated dispersion in a fiber link.